A refreshing kind of love story Persona 3
by StellarLouissier
Summary: This fanfic is about Minato and Hamuko/Minako... i'll not focus on fighting shadows.. so.. hope you read til the end.


**Persona 3 Fan Fiction- Minato X Hamuko**

**i replaced Hamuko's name with Akari... since it's the name i always use. LOL.**

**ah~ sorry for my grammar and typos! XD...i'm a noob. yes. it's my first time uploading a story online so... please bear with me. i'd appreciate if someone can help me with this XDD... SERIOUSLY.**

**Another thing is about the whole plot and the flow... i'm not really going to focus on their missions and Tartarus adventures. some people (like my friend who requested this) would like to focus on normal life, since the game lacks normal life. if it disappoints you that i won't be able to include their adventures.. well sorry. i cannot picture this in mind:**

**"i got stronger! oh yes i leveled up!"**

**that's all. i'm so wordy _ **

* * *

"_the train will be arriving in the last station soon. the train will be arriving in the last station soon, please be aware to drop off_."

"_Kimi ga shineba ii yo.. Ima sugu ni_."

A girl looked at this blue-haired, gray-eyed boy in the corner of the train. He was listening to his music player. the song was familiar, so she decided to hum along.

The boy looked across him, a girl was sitting and humming to the song he was listening to. This brown-haired, crimson-eyed girl looked back at him. He noticed the arm band around her arm that says "Iwatodai"

"she must be staying in the dorm..." he thought. The girl also saw his and thought the same.

The train stopped in it's last destination; Iwatodai. The passengers went down. The boy went on ahead and then brown-haired girl followed him.

"H-hey..!" she called.

The boy turned and took his headphones off. "hm?"

"y-you..um.. are you going to Iwatodai dorm as well..?" she asked.

The boy looked up the sky, it wasn't normal. he felt something tight in his chest. "yeah, you-" "you wanna go together?" the girl asked. The boy nodded.

It was getting darker and the streets were empty. A little too empty. the street lights started to flicker, and the place seemed to.. bleed.

"_is there some kind of movie taping?_" the boy muttered. the girl walked slowly behind the boy.

"um..excuse me.. i forgot to ask your name.." the girl said.

"Arisato Minato."

The girl looked at him, at his gray eyes. Minato looked back at her.

"O-oh.. I'm Akiyama Akari.. thanks for-"

"heh" he smirked. Then he spoke again "cute."

Akari got flustered, "thanks.." she said and looked down.

"I'll call you Akari ok? i like it.." he said. "s-sure..then..i'll call you Minato.. if that's okay.." "eh? sure, go ahead." he said, and continued walking. Just then a shadow passed in front of them. "W-Wha..!" Akari stuttered. "_something's not right.._" Minato thought. "Let's run." he said and pulled akari's hand.

They arrived at the dorm and opened the door. it seemed to creek when opened slowly. suddenly a pale boy with blue eyes appeared in front of them. akari was about to scream but minato covered her mouth.

"No need to be afraid, for i am watching over you." the little boy warned with a smile.

"please sign your names in this contract. all you need is to-" Minato grabbed the contract and signed. The little boy's eyes grew wider, so did his smile. he got back the contract, "Arisato.. Minato.. very well." he said and handed akari another. Akari got it slowly and signed it. "Thank you very much.. enjoy your stay.." the boy said and disappeared in the dark.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a girl shouted. Akari hid behind Minato. "Open the lights, Takeba." a mature woman's voice said. The lights were lit. "Who are they..?" a girl called 'Takeba' asked. "these are the new dormers. Akiyama Akari and Arisato Minato." the woman introduced. "oh.. hi.. i'm Yukari Takeba." Takeba said. "hi.." akari greeted back. Yukari smiled awkwardly at Akari. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. Dorm manager, and a senior at Gekkoukan High. Welcome to the dorm." she said. "you look like a teacher to me." Minato said. Mitsuru chuckled, "i'll take that as a compliment. Oh! by any chance.. do you two.. know each other?" she asked. "We just met in the train." Minato answered. "I see." "did you experience anything weird on your way here..?" Yukari asked. "kinda-" "-you mean the movie shoot?" Minato asked. Akari looked at him.

"Takeba, you don't have to ask that for now. they must be exhausted from their trip. I suggest you show them to their rooms so they could rest."

"y-yes.. Mitsuru senpai.."

* * *

Yukari, Akari and Minato went upstairs. They walked to the last door in the right side of the second floor. "this will be your room, Arisato-kun.. we already fixed it." Yukari said.

"thanks." Minato said and went in.

"Arisato.." Akari called.

"i told you to call me-"

"_Minato.. thanks for today..._" she whispered.

"yeah, no prob." he said and closed the door.

The two girls proceeded to the 3rd floor. They walked to the last door in the right side. "same as Arisato's, you'll be staying here, only that.. you're in the third floor. don't forget that". Akari nodded at Yukari. "if you have any other concerns or questions, come seek us."

"Thanks.."

"you're welcome-"

"what about that boy downstairs..?" akari asked.

"you mean Arisato? i don-"

"n-no, the blue-eyed little boy with a contract.. he made us sign a contract."

"Akiyama-san, don't scare me.."

"but he was-"

"well good night. you need some rest." Yukari smiled and left.

* * *

**The next morning**

Akari sat up. "_What a night..._" She thought.

The brunette got ready, but it was still 6:30; classes started at 8. She opened the door of her room, and smelled breakfast. She went out of her room, and down to the second floor.

Akari tip-toed up to the end of the hall, and was about to knock on the door to Minato's room, when suddenly, his door opened.

"Yes...? Can I... Help you...?" He was shirtless.

"Nothing." Akari pouted.

"then why..are you creeping in my room?"

"M-ME? O-of course not! .. as if i would!"

"Tsundere."

Akari ignored him and went in.

"you know," his voice trailed off.

She turned to him and he pushed her to the wall. "that's the wrong way."

Akari tried to push him, but he was strong enough to keep her trapped. "so you're this kind of person..?" she asked. "who knows? i can be anyone.." he said, looking at her.

"don't you have to take a bath or prepare..?" Akari tried to keep herself together.

"nah," he stepped back and got his uniform and buttoned it. "you better go before someone sees you here."

Akari took steps backward, opened the door and left the room. Yukari saw Akari outside Minato's room, holding her chest.

"_close enough.._" akari thought to herself. her heart was beating fast.

"O-Oh!" yukari exclaimed.

"uh, hey," Akari greeted and fixed her hair.

Yukari ran over to Minato's room and saw him buttoning his uniform.

she shifted her gaze at Akari. "don't tell me.. you slept with him when i left..? "

"No! i-i just talked to him..." akari said, blushing, and made her way downstairs. she regretted not beong able to tell him what she wanted to. "_maybe it could wait.._"

Yukari looked back at Minato. "_you creep"_ she mouthed with a disgusted look on her face.

Yukari followed Akari downstairs. "boys are creeps, don't hang out with any of them. Especially akihiko-senpai." "why is that..?" akari asked. "well.. akihiko-senpai is.." yukari raised her hand. "he has a high status in school. you go near him, girls will kill you." Yukari said. "are you one of them?" akari asked. Yukari spit her words "PFFT! NO!" and that convinced Akari.

* * *

**That's it. LOL. i'm the type who makes a beginning and prepares the future. i'm not really sure what will come next. oh well. fingers crossed. hopefully i can make some people smile with my story. i'm not sure if i'll continue this though. going to be busy with college and cosplay HOHOHO.**

**Reviews and corrections would be appreciated c:**


End file.
